Alive
by TechnoFusion
Summary: Dipper Pines isn't quite sure why he's still alive. Even after he's been through multiple fatal incidents where anyone else would've died, he's just fine. He decides to make himself a human experiment as the voices in his head keep pushing him further and further. Dipper's dreams keep trying to tell him something, like he's more then human - but if he's not human, then what is he?
1. The Incident

_Hello there. My name is Dipper Pines, and for your enjoyment today only, I'm going to mutilating myself in horrific ways that should kill me._

_Key word: should. No, don't close your browsers, I'm not some suicide streamer. In fact, it's physically impossible for me to die._

_What do I mean by this? Well, let's go back a little._

* * *

><p>It was an average Saturday in Gravity Falls; as in, extremely hot and full of lunatics. That was normal enough for Gravity Falls.<p>

Grunkle Stan was at the bank, an activity he regularly dreaded. He hated banks and was certain they were out to take his money. However, Dipper was tired of finding bags of money lying around, and finally managed to convince his grunkle to give the thing a try.

(It was actually the whole thing about "interest" that got his attention; anything which would cause him to have more money was an immediate priority for Stan.)

However, he had also dragged Dipper and Mabel along with him, particularly because they were kids and he didn't trust them to stay home alone without breaking the merchandise or causing some other heinous act.

Dipper knew this and was slightly upset by it - he was twelve years old, perfectly old enough to stay home alone for an hour. Mabel didn't mind, though. Her mind was always on the bright side of things.

When it was finally Stan's turn up in the line, he nervously stared at the female bank teller, not sure where to start. "Um, hello there. I, um...am looking into starting a bank account. Now give me money."

Before Dipper even had time to correct his uncle, he heard a loud cocking sound coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw two men wearing only dark, with guns clutched in their hands.

A few other people turned their attention towards the men. A young woman let out a high-pitched screech at the sight of them, which certainly turned everyone's attention to the men.

"_Everybody down on the ground!" _One of the men yelled, waving his gun around in the air in order to intimidate the people. Everyone immediately laid down on the ground.

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand instinctively to protect her. Mabel couldn't stop shaking as the men continued to wave their guns around. The room was silent.

"Alright, good." The other man said. "Now, we just need to make a..._withdrawal, _if you will. If ya'll know what's best for you, you won't move an _inch _or make a single peep."

The men came closer to the front desk, which just so happened to be right where Stan, Dipper, and Mabel had been. One of the men directly placed his foot on Dipper's hand as he opened a drawer and began to pull out cash. The other man held a bag and let his partner pour the money into it.

Dipper wanted to cry out in pain, but he knew that it'd be at risk of his life. Still, this guy was pressing down all of his weight on Dipper's hand.

Mabel noticed the pain Dipper was in, and, not wanting him to get caught, she tried to distract him. Anything to avoid...

Just then, the man dug his foot deeper into Dipper's hand, completely cutting off circulation. Dipper couldn't help himself; he let out a loud, high-pitched yelp of pain.

The man stopped what he was doing, and looked directly at Dipper. He let out an angry growl as he grabbed his gun and fired it right at Dipper's head.

Dipper felt the gun hit his head, and a sudden pressure was on him. He lost hearing for a second, but when it did come back, he could tell the people around him were screaming.

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" _The man yelled at all of them, waving his gun again. Mabel buried her face into her legs, rocking back and forth like she was trying to enter Sweater Town.

Slowly, Dipper began to realize what was going on. He was dying.

Except...he didn't feel like he was dying. He put his fingers on his forehead, much to the shock of everyone else around him, and saw blood on his fingers. However, he wiped the blood off on his pants, and after that felt completely fine.

"How...how is that possible?" The other robber questioned, looking at Dipper while still taking money out of a drawer.

The two robbers grabbed their bags of money and left in silence. The second they were out the door, chaos started back up again.

_"Oh my god, the boy's been shot!"_

_"But...he looks fine!"_

_"Call an ambulance!"_

"I feel _fine_." Dipper insisted, but that didn't stop the people from calling an ambulance for him. What was going on? Had he seriously been shot in the head?

* * *

><p>Dipper sat alone in his hospital bed, wearing a blue hospital gown and still not entirely sure why he was there and not dead.<p>

He looked at himself in the mirror. There was a tiny scar on his forehead which was beginning to fade away; it looked more like a scratch then a wound after getting shot in the head.

Dipper took his finger and placed it directly on the wound, and found that it didn't even sting to touch the wound. As he was touching it, a nurse entered.

"Well, I don't know how this is possible, but..." The nurse started. "All of your tests came back normal. There's absolutely no chance of you dying from that wound. Looks like you're a bit of a medical mystery, kid."

Behind the nurse were Stan, Soos, Mabel, and Wendy, who all had looks of confusion on their face.

"You mean...he's _fine?" _Grunkle Stan questioned. "But I saw him...he got shot, right in the head! No one survives that! I mean, it's good that he's alive, but..._how_?"_  
><em>

"That's something we're not even sure of." The nurse replied. "It was definitely supposed to be a fatal wound. Still, even though he's fine, he's going to have to stay overnight."

"Wait, overnight? Er, how much will that cost me?"

_"Stan!" _The other three visitors all said in union, dirty-looking him.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Dipper couldn't sleep; he was still amazed by the events of the day.<p>

He had gotten _shot_, right in the forehead, and was alive. He looked in the mirror again and saw that the wound on his forehead had entirely disappeared. Dipper looked one hundred percent fine.

How was that _possible_?

A voice in Dipper's head suddenly came up with a crazy idea, something no sane person would think of: _Jump out the window._

Dipper immediately shook the voice out of his head, glaring at the window briefly. He was on the top floor. Jumping from a window like that would certainly kill him.

Where was this voice coming from? He didn't want to die.

_Trust me, you won't die._

The voice continued to insist things in his head, things Dipper was honestly starting to rationalize. He had survived a _gunshot _in the _head._

No. This was crazy. _He _was crazy.

In fact, Dipper was so crazy, he gave into the voice. As his hands managed to lift up the window (something Dipper thought was way too easy for a hospital - what if a suicidal person managed to get it open?), he dangled his feet out of the window, and jumped right out.

He felt the air hitting his face extremely fast, and it all went quicker then he expected. For a second, he felt like a bird, soaring through the sky.

That was, until he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I personally think it's a little weak at spots, but I promise it's only an introduction chapter and things will get much more exciting in the next few chapters. If you liked this, please R&R. I'd really appreciate it. See you all next time!**


	2. The Realization

The next thing Dipper saw was darkness.

Death? No, just the cold hard surface of the ground below him after his idiot brain had decided to jump out of a tall window.

Dipper got off the cold ground and looked down at himself. Not a scratch or bump in sight.

The voice that had driven him to this was speaking again: _See, I told you that you'd be okay. You should trust me._

"Who...are you?" Dipper whispered aloud, thankful there was no one around to hear him having a conversation with a voice in his head.

_I don't have a name. You could say I'm you, in some ways. But in other ways, I'm so much different from you. Enough about myself though. My goal is to help **you **see your gift, Dipper Pines._

"My..._gift?"_

_I'm not allowed to give you all the answers, but I hope that you've figured out by now you're something more than mortal._

"What?!" Dipper shouted a bit loudly, again thankful of the fact that he was alone.

_Come on now. Do you think a mortal would've survived getting shot in the head? Or jumping out of that window? Think about it. _

"Am I, like, a vampire?"

_No. You'll just have to think harder. I think I'll be going now, but I'll be back very soon!_

_"Wait!" _Dipper shouted at the voice. "I still have more questions!"

He received no response. Dipper then turned around and noticed a blonde female nurse with a panicked expression on her face running up to him.

"How did you get out here?" The nurse questioned.

Dipper's brain immediately went into panic mode as he struggled to come up with a lie. "I, um..."

The nurse sighed and began to mutter to herself. "Poor kid. I bet that shot to his head did something to him; he might not even know what I'm saying right now..."

With a quick movement, the nurse grabbed Dipper's hand and began to drag him back inside up to his room. Dipper tried to think of a good explanation for what in the world he was doing outside late at night but still couldn't think of anything.

The nurse tucked Dipper into his bed, wrapping chains around it so he couldn't escape again. Dipper felt a bit of embarrassment being treated like some sort of mental patient, but decided it wasn't worth protesting at the moment.

Before she left, the nurse noticed the fact that the window was opening. She paused for a second, then simply let out a chuckle. "No. Couldn't be."

The nurse went over, closed the window, and exited the room. Dipper's eyes finally began to feel heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dipper's eyes began to open. He could hear a faint beeping noise and the chatter of people around him. As his eyes were fully opened, the people around him immediately stopped chattering with one another and gasped in horror.<em>

_"That's...that's impossible!" One woman shouted, backing up far away from the scene. From the attire and the overall look of the room, Dipper could tell he was in a hospital, and he figured out he was lying on an operating table._

_Dipper looked down. Something pink and mushy was sitting on a table in front of him. Was that...his brain?_

_Curiously, Dipper reached towards the top of his head. Instead of a hard shell, he felt something a mixture of both gooey and mushy; he was able to perfectly dip his fingers into it._

_After putting his fingers into the soft surface and taking them out, he looked at his hand. The doctors all watched him in horror as Dipper stared at the blood dripping down his hand._

_The woman from before had now fainted on the ground, as another doctor began calling and very quietly began speaking about "special care". Before he knew it, Dipper was being dragged away by two large men in dark suits, screaming as they began to take him to places unknown._

* * *

><p>Dipper awoke in a cold sweat. He had always had strange dreams, but he had never experienced anything like that before.<p>

_Be careful._

There was something else back now; the voice in his head from before.

"What...what do you mean?" Dipper whispered to the voice.

_You know that dream you just had? If you're not careful, that could become your reality._

* * *

><p>The rest of the night Dipper was up. He simply lied in his bed thinking for hours about possible doom scenarios.<p>

What if the government did experiments on him? What if he never saw his family again?

More importantly, he thought about what exactly he could be. The voice told him to figure it out on his own, but Dipper didn't even know where to start. The only immortal species he knew of were vampires. Maybe there was something in the Journal...if only he wasn't stuck in a hospital and was able to get to it.

The day remained silent for Dipper until his usual visitors reappeared, along with a nurse.

"How are you feeling, Dipper?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Fine." Dipper replied. It was partially true; Dipper was fine on the outside, but on the inside, he was chaotic, anxious and full of unanswered questions.

"Is he allowed to leave today?" Mabel asked the nurse.

"Well..." The nurse started. "There was a bit of an _incident _last night, and we've decided we need to do some more X-rays to make sure that bullet Dipper took to the head didn't cause him any brain damage."

"Oh." Mabel said, slightly saddened by the news.

"You mean I have to pay for another night?" Grunkle Stan asked the nurse. He suddenly felt an army of dirty looks upon him - including one from Dipper himself. "Fine, fine, forget I mentioned it."

"Well, good thing I brought a bag of fun stuff." Mabel said, drawing her attention to a blue bag she was holding and taking it towards Dipper. "I brought a few books, as well your Gameling and my laptop. I really need to get to the new level of _Candy Crusaders_, but I guess I can let you use it for the night."

"_Books_?" Dipper questioned a bit eagerly. "You didn't so happen to grab _you know what_, did you?"

"You know what?" Mabel asked, thinking for a second before snapping her fingers. "Oh! That! No, I didn't. I didn't figure you'd need it; no need to get involved in that mumbo jumbo when you're supposed to be healing. Sorry."

Dipper sighed. "It's alright."

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving you now." Mabel said, going towards the door.

"Get well soon!" Soos said, as the gang and the nurse all left, closing the door behind him.

Almost as soon as the door closed, the voice came back to Dipper.

_Howdy!_

Dipper sighed. "What do you want? It's your fault I'm in this mess."

_We're going to have a little bit more fun, Dipper. It seems you don't fully understand the extent of your gift at the moment._

"I understand it enough."

_There's no such thing as "enough". Get the laptop out of the bag._

"Why?"

_Do it!_

"Alright, alright." Dipper said, realizing it was a bit strange that he was arguing with a voice in his head. He got out the laptop, let it boot up and then opened the web browser. It automatically opened to _Favorites_. "Now what?"

_Click on the third one._

Dipper looked at the third URL on the page. "LiveCam? That livestreaming website? I haven't used that since sixth grade. What are we gonna do on there?"

_You'll see._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Just a little fair warning: Dipper is driven to push himself to the ultimate limit next chapter, and in front of an audience, on top of that. As such, some of the violence and imagery next chapter are going to be disturbing; nothing too graphic as this is a "T"-rated story, not an "M"-rated one. Still, if you're a more squeamish reader you might wish to scroll through certain parts of next chapter.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. The Live Show

Dipper was frantically typing on Mabel's laptop, by order of the voice inside of his head.

It definitely would've sounded weird to an outsider, but he was currently being forced to try and remember his password for a site he hadn't used in over a year.

_Pines07?_

"I've already tried that." Dipper snapped back to the voice. "And I've gone through every single password I've used, like, ever. This is stupid. I don't want to do this."

Dipper began to move his hand towards the X button on the browser, before his hand suddenly flinched.

_Try the "forgot your password" form._

"Huh?" Dipper asked, before finally noticing a little button below the login form. "Wow, why didn't I see that?"

Dipper began typing in his email address into the little recovery form, before a message popped up on screen informing him to check his email. He logged into his email and found an email from the site waiting for him. Within minutes he was into his old account.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to LiveCam!<em>

_Your last login was 2013-03-22 09:22 AM EST._

_Would you like to go live, see current broadcasts or schedule a broadcast?_

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's like, a year and a half ago." Dipper muttered to himself, with his mouse cursor over the date. "Now what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to watch something on here?"<p>

_Go live._

"What?!" Dipper shouted. Well, not exactly 'shouted', but perhaps a bit loud as he was trying to keep his voice low in order not to alert any of the nursing staff.

Dipper's voice went down into a low whisper. "But even when I _did _use this site I had to plan everything! I had to plan my broadcast a week ahead, shower, fix my hair...plus, if I just come on randomly, who's going to watch me?"

_You'll see._

"But..."

Dipper sighed. "Why don't you have an off switch?"

_You can turn me off by doing what I say._

Without any further conversation, Dipper clicked on the "go live" button. The blue light on the front of the laptop screen lit up as the site asked permission to use his webcam. After clicking 'okay', Dipper's face was on screen.

Dipper's eyes became wide as saucers as he saw the little "number of viewers" ticker in the corner start rapidly going up.

* * *

><p><em>Fashiongirl33: OMG DIPPER<em>

_Gomaster: Hey, dipping sauce. What brings you back here? Could've sworn you dropped off the face of the earth or something._

* * *

><p>There were a few other messages similar to that as well; Dipper had forgotten about the fact that he had made a few friends while he was using the site. Why had he stopped using it in the first place?<p>

He also noticed there were a few new viewers in the room as well, leaving comments like "hey" and "you're cute!". Dipper was a bit flattered, but figured it must've been a slow day or something.

As he saw the little ticker reach _fifty _(at which point the site dinged at him and informed him he had just reached a new record), the voice began speaking to him again.

_Let's get this show started._

"Uh...hey, guys." Dipper said, a bit awkwardly into the camera. More comments began flooding in.

* * *

><p><em>DoNtFiGhTdEaTh: Are you in the hospital?<em>

_Shikuran-Sw0rd: I think he is._

* * *

><p>"Uh...yeah, it's a long story."<p>

Dipper was starting to feel really embarrassed being live in front of fifty people; sure, that wouldn't be a lot to some people, but it was to him. Especially since he was in a hospital gown and had no idea what he was doing on there in the first place.

_Look in the bag._

Not wanting to see weird talking to himself in front of an audience, Dipper decided not to question the voice and simply opened the bag. Comments began piling up with curiosity about what he was pulling out of it.

He dug through it for a while, before he finally found something that for some reason was almost calling his name.

A change of clothes. A shirt, pair of pants, and a belt.

Attached to it was a note.

_Just in case you don't wanna wear the same stinky clothes while you're cooped up in a poopy hospital bed._

_Love,_

_Your dear sister Mabel_

Dipper thought the note was cute, but his attention was now fully on the belt. The voice continued whispering into his ears, giving him orders.

No...he couldn't do _that..._

* * *

><p>Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and the rest of the Shack (with the exception of Dipper) were all driving away silently from the hospital, except for the sounds of pop radio Mabel had insisted it was <em>her <em>turn to play in the car.

She was lightly humming to herself, trying to get her mind off of her worry over Dipper, before Grunkle Stan suddenly shouted.

"Ah, nuts!"

"Ah, nuts what?" Mabel asked.

"I left my wallet at the hospital."

Everyone in the car groaned as Grunkle Stan changed the direction of the car.

"Mabel, can you run in and get it for me?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Can't you get it _tomorrow?"_ Mabel whined.

"Are you aware of what kind of thieves hang out in a hospital?! Look, kid, if you do this for me, I'll let you play your boy band teen junk in the car tomorrow too."

"Really? I'll do it then!" Mabel said eagerly. Wendy and Soos both groaned at the thought of putting up with that junk for another day. The scary thing was that they were starting to _like _it.

* * *

><p>Dipper was now peeking outside of his hospital door, making sure there was no one in sight. There were loud hollers from doctors and nurses down the hall.<p>

_"Doctor, he's not cooperating!"_

_"Sir, it's just one little shot in the-"_

_"NOOOOO!"_

Dipper slightly flinched as he heard a loud slamming sound coming from the same source as the yelling.

_"Backup! Somebody call for backup!"_

Well, it certainly seemed that they'd be busy for a while. Dipper shut the door tightly but as quietly as possible to avoid attracting any attention. He grabbed the belt from the pile of clothes. He adjusted the laptop so the webcam camera could see as he tied the belt to the doorknob of his restroom.

Luckily there was no one else staying on the other side of the room, or else he'd have a lot more explaining to do.

The comments continued to flood in on the LiveCam stream. By now, people had started to get an idea of what was going on, and were seriously freaking out. The chat had become filled with requests begging Dipper not to do it, offering him money, offering him counseling.

"This isn't what you think it is, guys." Dipper said. The chat then became filled with requests for him to explain himself.

Dipper, rather than trying to dodge around the subject and make it sound any less weird, went with just straight-up explaining what was going on the best that he could. "I'm incapable of dying and there's some sort of voice in my head telling me to come here."

* * *

><p><em>Heartstringguitar: So you're like a vampire?<em>

_Alicorn09: I'm seriously confused right now._

* * *

><p>Finally, the voice began speaking to Dipper again as he scrolled through the endless messages in the stream, which now had over a hundred viewers.<p>

_It's time we give them what they're waiting for, Dipper._

* * *

><p>Mabel lightly hummed a tune to herself as she rode up the hospital elevator. She only hoped that her brother would be getting well again soon.<p>

She continued to think about one specific detail in particular: her brother had survived a _bullet to the head. _That was something that like, never happened.

What if Mabel was so awesome whoever it is that controls death decided "nah, he can't die yet, his sister's too awesome"? That would be pretty cool, knowing her brother was some sort of special tradeoff deal for her coolness.

Mabel lightly chuckled to herself as the elevator opened to Dipper's floor. She stepped her feet out and began heading to her brother's room.

* * *

><p>Dipper's heart was throbbing, even though he knew the outcome of his current situation before he even started. With the chat still frantic, Dipper took the belt that he had hung to the doorknob.<p>

He took a deep breath as he tied it around his neck, as it started to pull him off the ground slightly. Suddenly, there was a _crack _and Dipper felt his head turn sideways.

Dipper suddenly felt like he had quite a headache. Yet, of course, he wasn't dead - like any normal person would be. That part he was relieved about, but still horribly confused.

However, the part he was _not _relieved about was the fact that he heard a scream from behind him. He turned his head to see none other then his sister Mabel, who had just watched him hang himself in front of a webcam.

This was going to take a _lot _of explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that happened. A little reminder: don't try any of what you see here at home. I doubt any of you are that dumb, but you have to consider that Americans are the same people who have to have "warning: hot" labels on their coffee. Just playing it safe.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	4. The Telling

_"Dipper..."_

Mabel's voice was weak, as if she was struggling to choke out any form of words to comprehend what she had just seen. Dipper pulled the rope off his neck and began to walk over to her.

"What the _hell _is going on here?!" Mabel suddenly snapped at him in an accusatory tone. Dipper was certainly shocked; he had never heard her say a single curse word before in his life.

"Mabel, I can explain..." Dipper began, but Mabel wasn't listening to him anymore. She grabbed her laptop and began scrolling through the chat box on the site.

"Is this some sort of sick game?" Mabel asked him, her voice still full of anger. "Are you hurting yourself on purpose just to worry us all? Did you hire that guy to shoot you back at the bank?"

"What? Mabel, that's ridiculous."

Mabel pointed a finger way in Dipper's face, causing him to back up a little bit. "You don't tell me what's ridiculous and what's not! I just walked in you hanging yourself in front of a webcam! Imagine if I had been a doctor!"

"Mabel, just-"

"Just what? Just _let you die? _Is that it? Dipper, are you suicidal?!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Dipper shouted in perhaps the loudest tone he had ever taken in his life. Standing assertive, he was finally able to get Mabel to stop yelling. "Mabel, I...something weird is going on here."

"Yeah, I've figured that out." Mabel shot back at him, with a bit of sarcasm to her voice. This was the angriest Dipper had ever seen her. Still, he couldn't blame her. If he walked in on Mabel trying to hang herself with a rope, he'd likely be freaking out and angry too.

"It's more then you think, Mabel. The weird thing is...I can't die."

The expression on Mabel's face turned from anger to confusion as she gave her brother a bewildered look. "What do you mean you can't die?"

"As in, I've done three things that would cause any other person to die, and yet here I am without a scratch." Dipper replied, sitting down on his hospital bed.

"You've done _three _things?"

"Yeah, I...last night, I hopped out of that window over there."

Dipper gestured to the window by his bed as Mabel's eyes became as wide as saucers.

_"Why would you do that?!" _Mabel yelled at him. "I don't...blargh."

Mabel turned over and buried her face into a chair in the hospital room. "You're giving me a headache, Dipper. If you don't start making sense soon, I'm going into Sweater Town."

"The thing is, Mabel, there's like this voice in my head." Dipper explained. "It keeps telling me to do all this crazy stuff, and that I'm special or something. Sometimes I can't even fight it. Like earlier today, I tried to move my hand in one direction and it went the other."

There was an extended period of silence.

"Mabel, you there?" Dipper asked. Mabel finally began to lift her head out of the chair and turned it towards her brother.

"Well, that's certainly not the weirdest thing I've heard come out of this town." Mabel stated. "But what I don't get is...why? Why is it you keep doing these things that would kill anybody without a scratch? Are you like, a vampire?"

"Already suggested that. It told me I wasn't."

"Wait, what does the voice sound like?" Mabel asked. "Anyone we know? Could it be like Bill or Gideon messing with you somehow? You know they're interconnected in all that mumbo jumbo."

"No, it doesn't sound like either of them." Dipper replied. "I'm not really sure _what _it sounds like. It just sounds like a guy's voice. No particular accent to it or anything."

"When do you hear it? Like, all the time? In your dreams?"

"I only hear it when it wants me to try and do something risky again." Dipper replied to her. "And speaking of dreams, the ones I've been having since this all started are really weird."

"Define weird." Mabel stated. "Like, giant dogs with candy paws Smile Dip trip weird? Or..."

"No, not like that. Just the dream I had last night...there were all these doctors and nurses, poking around on me. They cut open my head, but I was still awake. I was able to feel the top of my head...they had taken out my brain."

"Gross!" Mabel exclaimed. "Well, I don't see anything you can interpret from that, except don't let anyone perform surgery on you."

"Yeah, definitely not. I just hope I can get out of here soon enough and not get caught doing something this stupid voice tells me to do again."

Just then, Mabel's laptop made a loud dinging sound. Dipper and Mabel both immediately turned their attention towards it, as a blinking icon told them that Dipper had one new message. Dipper scrolled over and clicked on the icon.

* * *

><p><em>SilentScoper: Hey there. I think I can give you more information on your current situation. This site isn't private enough, so Dongle me if you'd like to know more. Username is Vskull.<em>

* * *

><p>Dipper sighed. Dongle was that new messaging site that everyone was using, which supposedly had a special level of encryption on all your messages that even the government couldn't get past. Personally, he didn't see what people had to hide, but he had went ahead and made one and used it once or twice anyways.<p>

"Uh, Dipper, this guy sounds shady." Mabel said. "I wouldn't Dongle him if I were you."

"But we need all the information we can get." Dipper replied to his sister. "And if this guy has anything at all..."

"Dipper, don't you know anything about staying safe online? You've never spoken to this guy, he popped out of nowhere, and he's asking you to go private with him. He doesn't even have a profile picture!"

Mabel gestured to the computer screen, where sure enough, there was only a blank face to represent the man where his icon should have been.

"Well, I have to go." Mabel said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Otherwise Grunkle Stan is going to wonder what's taking so long and come in here. But, Dipper...don't message that guy back. For me."

"Okay, I won't." Dipper replied. However, Mabel still wasn't confident in him, as she came closer to him again, holding out her pinky.

"Do you pinky promise?" Mabel asked him. Dipper briefly hesitated, but then held out his pinky to her.

"Pinky promise."

Mabel smiled at him as she waved and walked out of the door, her mind now free of worry. Why would Dipper break a pinky promise?

However, what she didn't know was that behind his back, Dipper had crossed his fingers, knowing that tonight was an opportunity that he couldn't miss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *overly dramatic gasp* Dipper!**

**Well, we're starting to get places. I believe I've got most, if not all of this storyplanned out by now. It'll be eight or nine chapters, and I want to have it done by December so I can work on a holiday-themed Gravity Falls fanfic I've had in my head for a while. (Yay!)**

**A little shout-out to those who have reviewed so far: Forestspirit of Thunderclan, Corrisma, SongsandSunshine, Rose, someone, Snowflake, StkAmbln, Skyfur02, "-S" (I don't know if I'm just not the sharpest tool in the shed but I can't figure out who you are...), Bravelove (yay graphic violence!), crazycat056, GIMME (a tad bit bossy but I still appreciate you!), Guest, Jason Murderday, Sneventeen, I am the HERO AMERICA (thank you for your constructive criticism/nice review!), and Omega Ultra.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	5. The Choice

Dipper sat in his hospital bed on the laptop, now logged into Dongle as "ThePinesBro". (Mabel had elected for her username to be "ThePines_Sis"_ because she thought having twin usernames was cute. News flash: it was embarrassing.)

In the back of his mind, Dipper felt a bit of guilt for doing what he had promised Mabel he wouldn't do. Still, she should've checked to make sure he wasn't crossing his fingers. That was quite a rookie mistake for anyone who practices the art of the picky promise.

Dipper typed into the user search bar "Vskull" and waited for a few seconds before the computer made a ringing tone indicating a match.

Unlike the other site, there was actually a profile picture for him on Dongle; however, all the picture showed was a close-up on a green eye. Dipper couldn't even be sure if it was "Vskull"'s green eye.

Right under his photo was a little green circle indicating he was online. Dipper hesitated again as he started to slowly move his mouse towards the "Message" button; however, before he could hit the button the computer made a loud ding at him, making Dipper jump.

* * *

><p><em>Vskull: I see you got my message.<em>

* * *

><p>How did he know?<p>

Dipper briefly considered what could happen if this turned out to be some lunatic. He thought about blocking "Vskull" and going on with the rest of his life.

_No._

He wanted answers. There was something different about him, and he wanted to know why.

Dipper began to type back a response in the message bar: _What information do you have for me?_

He waited a minute for a response, until another loud ding signaled a new message.

* * *

><p><em>Vskull: You're quick to cut to the chase. I think I like that.<em>

_You've been gifted a godly power. The gift of immortality is not something to be taken lightly. Which is why you have a choice you must make._

* * *

><p>Dipper began to ponder what to respond to that until another loud ding came from the laptop speakers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vskull: Meet me in the Gravity Falls Cemetery at midnight. Alone.<em>

* * *

><p>Dipper jumped back from his screen in shock.<p>

This was exactly what Mabel had been trying to warn him about. Some creepy guy on the Internet who doesn't even have a picture of themselves wants to meet him. In a cemetery.

Alone.

This was crazy. Dipper knew this was far from safe, but it was far too late to block "Vskull" now.

He'd have to delete his account. Yeah. That's what he'd do. Claim it was hacked _and _get a better username then "ThePinesBro".

_I suppose you're alright with never knowing, then._

Dipper's thoughts became replaced with a familiar voice. It was back, with a slightly patronizing tone to it.

"Never knowing what, exactly?" Dipper asked the voice.

_Why you're different. Why you've been granted this power. And most importantly, what to do in order to not die._

"Not die?" Dipper repeated back, with a tad bit of confusion. "I'm already immortal or whatever, what more do I need to do?"

_What you've been gifted could not be permanent. If those above feel like you're not worthy of your power, they can easily strip it away from you, and make your mortal life five times worse then anything you've ever imagined._

"Those above? Do you mean, like, gods?"

_That, I'm afraid, is classified information. But I can provide you with an example of someone who didn't listen to their gift and paid the price. There once was a boy named John. He was only a year or two older then you, and he discovered he had been gifted with the power of metamorphosis. However, he decided to ignore my pleas for him to do what those above intended him to do and went on his own way. Want to know what happened?_

Suddenly, Dipper felt a sharp pain in his eyes. He closed them, flinching in pain, and could see nothing but white light.

_It all started with some rumbling in John's stomach. Just hunger, he thought. However, the rumbling started to go all through his body, to the point where it felt like something was inside of him._

Almost on cue, Dipper began to feel like something was moving inside of him too, still flinching and unable to open his eyes no matter how hard he tried.

_Finally, the rumbling began to turn to a sharp pain. The boy begged to be admitted into the hospital, and when they got there..._

The white light in Dipper's head was starting to make out an image. Various shades of red began to make a pattern, along with the appearance of something else in them.

No...

_They found worms traveling through every inch of John's body. Through his stomach, eyes, ears..._

The image finally finished forming in Dipper's head. He felt a sudden urge to vomit as it flickered in his mind over and over again.

It was an autopsy photo. The inside of a red-stained stomach, with more worms crawling around in it then there were intestines.

_There was no way he could have survived the surgery. He barely was in the hospital for an hour before the unthinkable happened._

The gory image in Dipper's head was starting to go fuzzy. He thought the worst of it was over, until he saw that something else was forming.

Some sort of video was coming together in Dipper's head, and he didn't want to see it. Yet no matter how hard he struggled there was no escape.

The video fully formed in Dipper's head. A hospital bed stained in blood, with what he assumed was John lying on it, crying out in pain. Finally, the video zoomed in as John's eyes both popped out of his head, with worms crawling out through the empty sockets.

Screams echoed in Dipper's head at an ear-splitting volume - even covering his ears wasn't blocking out the noise. The screams seemed to be getting louder every second, as Dipper stuffed his face into what he hoped was a pillow.

_"Make it stop, make it stop..."_

Dipper whimpered into a pillow as he tried his best not to scream and alert the hospital staff. The images and voices kept going on and on in his head.

He wanted to die for the first time in his life. And yet he couldn't.

_Do you see now what kind of game you're playing, Dipper Pines? You're rolling a two-sided die of sorts. If you roll correctly, you get to go ahead. And if you roll incorrectly...well, you're seeing that now. Understand?_

_"Yes!" _Dipper whimpered out, his face still in a pillow. _"Please just make them stop."_

Just about as soon as he had begged, the gory images began to stop in his head. The sounds slowly began to quiet and fade away as Dipper felt the pain release from his eyes as he finally became able to see the world around him again.

_The choice is yours, Dipper._

And with that last vague threat, the voice disappeared from Dipper's head, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts.

The voice said Dipper had a choice. However, if he valued his life, Dipper knew there was only one thing he could do.

He pulled the laptop up to him and began typing a response to Vskull in the message box: _"Alright. I'll meet you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the little-bit-late update, tried to get it in on time but my Halloween ended up being more busy then I thought. Hope you all had a fun night!**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	6. The Light

Waiting silently in his hospital room until nightfall was difficult for Dipper.

Another challenge was keeping his heart rate down; if the nurses suddenly became alerted to him he knew he'd never have a chance to sneak out. However, at last nightfall did arrive, and it was time for Dipper's plan to commence into action.

He tip-toed out of his room, making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. Walking down a flight of stairs, Dipper found himself in the main lobby, where a thick older gentleman was snoring loudly in a chair at the front desk, coffee spilled on the fishing magazine he was reading.

Gravity Falls didn't exactly have top-notch security in any of its buildings, making this thankfully easier for Dipper then he had thought. He walked out of the front door, making sure to hold the door to stop it from slamming before exiting.

The cemetery was just north of the hospital. Dipper ran about as fast as his legs could carry him until he saw an old rugged sign indicating he was approaching the cemetery.

He looked around for a little bit. Something about the nighttime made all the graves organized together in a place like this seem creepy. Maybe he was just paranoid.

Finally, Dipper noticed another figure kneeling over a grave not far from him. The figure was holding a lit candle and muttering something incomprehensible to Dipper to itself.

Dipper reluctantly began to approach the figure. As he got closer, he could see that the figure was wearing black from head to toe, leaving none of its body exposed.

"Vskull?" Dipper questioned as he tried to see inside of the dark hood. The figure quickly looked away from Dipper and nodded.

It was silent for a few seconds as both Dipper and 'Vskull' stood frozen, until suddenly 'Vskill' handed the candle it had previously been clutching to Dipper.

"You must swallow it." 'Vskull' said in a deep voice. Too deep. There was no way someone could have a voice like that. Dipper figured that 'Vskull' was using some sort of voice modifier.

"What?" Dipper questioned, slightly backing up from 'Vskull'. "No way. I want to see your face first."

"That wasn't part of the deal." 'Vskull' replied flatly, getting closer to Dipper and pushing the candle towards him. "Do you want to die painfully without any answers?"

"No, I'm going to have an answer." Dipper insisted, with a slightly sly smirk on his face. "I'm going to find out who you are, because you're going to show me your face or I won't swallow that candle. How does that-"

_Thump!_

Dipper suddenly felt his skull pressed against the cold, hard ground of the cemetery, a hard shoe being pressed against him so he couldn't move.

"_You! Don't! Speak! To! Me! Like! That!" _'Vskull' screamed, kicking Dupper in the head in between each word as he yelped in pain. "_You! Little! **Brat****!"**_

_"Okay!"_ Dipper sobbed, trying to do anything to make 'Vskull' stop. "Please stop! I'll listen!"

'Vskull's kicks finally came to a close as Dipper pulled himself off the ground. He didn't have any scratches in him, but his muscles were all aching from the extent of the beating he had just received.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that." 'Vskull' sort of apologized as Dipper angrily stared at him.

_You're sorry it had to come to that? I'm sorry you're a psychopath!, _Dipper thought to himself angrily.

However, out loud he simply muttered "Whatever." and took the candle from 'Vskull's hand. Taking a deep breath he opened his jaw wide and swallowed it whole, feeling the wax run down his throat and the warmth of the flame travel down to his stomach.

"Yuck!" Dipper exclaimed. "Well, uh, I've got no idea how that's going to come out, if you know what I mean."

Dipper laughed to himself, hoping to maybe ligthen the mood a bit. 'Vskull' didn't laugh. Instead, 'Vskull's hands, clothed in black gloves, began reaching inside of the coat for something, digging around for a while before finally pulling it out.

It was a thick book, covered in dust and definitely quite aged. 'Vskull' flipped through the yellowed pages, a few of them having colored ribbons in them which Dipper assumed were to act as bookmarks. Finally, 'Vskull' stopped on a page and slid the book over to Dipper.

"Chant the spell on the left." 'Vskull' ordered, as Dipper struggled to make out the words in the dark.

"Accorde...er, moi...I can't read this." Dipper stated with a sigh.

"_Accorde-moi la lumière._" 'Vskull' stated with a slight accent. "Repeat that until you begin to see a light."

"What kind of light?" Dipper questioned.

"You'll know it when you see it."

Dipper took a deep breath and began attempting to chant to himself. "Accorde-moi la...la, uh...lume-ghaha."

"No, no, no." "Vskull' scolded. "You've got to say it with feeling. And it's _lumière."_

Dipper sighed and began to try again. "Accorde-moi la lumière."_  
><em>

"That was good. Now keep saying it like that."

"Accorde-moi la lumière. Accorde-moi la lumière..."

As Dipper continued to repeat the phrase ad nauseam, he began to wonder what exactly he was supposed to see. That was, until he felt a sudden light shining his eyes.

It was a golden light, and as Dipper struggled to continue saying the phrase as he squinted his eyes, the light spread all around him, eventually overpowering his sight of the cemetery. He couldn't see 'Vskull' anymore, but he began to see another figure start to take his place - two figures, in fact.

Dipper's repeating of the phrase began to slow down and get quieter as he saw the figures begin to form in front of him. One of the figures was a tall female with golden blonde hair reaching to the floor. She was wearing a bright dress and had golden eyes.

The other figure was more familiar to Dipper: a one-eyed, yellow creature wearing a signature top hat and giving him a smirk.

"Well, Dipper, it's about time you showed up." Bill stated to Dipper with a chuckle. "Care to make a deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're hitting the last couple of chapters now. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far!**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&R. See you all next time!**


	7. The Deal

Dipper stared at the sight in front of him in shock, not sure entirely how to react. He saw in front of him a familiar beast that he had fought with before on one side, and some sort of golden angel on his other side.

Bill began to speak to Dipper. "Listen, pine tree, I know we've had some bad blood in the past, but I hope we can put all of that aside us and make a deal."

"A deal? With _you?" _Dipper questioned. "Not in a million years! Need I remind you of all the awful things you've done to my family just this summer?"

"That won't be ne-"

Despite Bill's protest, Dipper went into detail. "You partnered up with an evil child psychic in order to destroy my great uncle's business, trapped us all in our great uncle's mind and made us face our worst fears, took over my body to try and steal my journal..."

"Look, I get it." Bill interrupted. "I'm far from a saint. But trust me when I say there is absolutely no devious motive here. There's nothing about the deal I'm about to offer you that's going to cause you any harm."

"No!" The voice of the golden lady suddenly shrieked next to him, making Dipper jump. "Don't listen! Bill is-"

"**HEY!" **Bill shouted, causing the golden lady to go silent out of fear. "You know the rules the gods have placed on us! _Wait your turn!"_

_"Y-yes..." _The golden lady mumbled, her voice trembling in horror. Dipper noticed that her skin was now covered in goosebumps which were showing right through her golden dress.

"Now, Dipper, I know you're likely confused about what's been happening to you over the last couple of days." Bill stated. "The matter of fact is that, yes, you are immortal. However, your immortality has very specific conditions that have to be applied to it in order to retain it."

"Very specific conditions?" Dipper repeated. "What, do I have to try and kill myself for the amusement of the voice inside of my head every day for the rest of my life?"

Bill noticed the hint of bitterness in Dipper's voice and chuckled. "Oh, that. That was simply a test by the gods to see how far you'd be willing to go."

"Were you the voice in my head that whole time?"

"Ehh...close but no cigar." Bill stated, dropping the subject. "The terms of this condition are that the gods want you to become a savior to humanity. Earth doesn't have very long, you see..."

"Earth doesn't have very long?" Dipper repeated. "So you mean all that apocalypse mumbo jumbo is actually true?"

"I'm afraid so. Your gift of immortality will allow you to fight the supervillains that will soon be trying to destroy the earth. You will become part of a very elite team of superheroes. People won't recognize your brilliance at first. However, once your team succeeds, which, trust me, it definitely will with all of you together - you will be recognized as the ultimate heroes of humanity."

Dipper's mind began to go wild with various scenarios. His life being like a comic book, hopping from one villain to the next, maybe meeting a superheroine sweetheart...it all made his heart race, and suddenly he felt much more submissive to Bill as he continued to speak.

"If only you accept this deal, you'll be able to have it all." Bill said, actually _smiling _at Dipper as he said this. This felt sincere to Dipper. Maybe Bill had turned over a new leaf after all.

Suddenly Dipper's feelings of security turned into fear again as Bill suddenly summoned a floating stack of papers with a ballpoint pen floating next to it.

The front page of the stack of papers had a clear label on it: _**IMMORTALITY CONTRACT.**_

"A contract?" Dipper questioned, slowly moving his feet towards the sheets of paper. "I don't know...can I at least read it first?"

"I'd be happy to let you, but it's all written in another language." Bill stated, floating the stack of papers towards Dipper.

Dipper flipped through all the pages of the contract, skimming up and down as fast as he could looking for any sort of English word or cognate that could give him a firm idea as to what the contract was saying. Nothing.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't write the contract." Bill apologized, still giving him that same sincere smile. Dipper now felt eerie about the whole situation, but as his mind leaped back to the thoughts of being a superhero, it seemed almost impossible for him to say no.

"Wait a second." Dipper said, backing a bit away from the contract. "Would the lady next to you like to say anything to me? It seems like she was trying to warn me of something earlier."

"Oh, yes, she of course needs a turn to speak." Bill said, still in the same cheery tone. However, that cheery tone suddenly dropped from his voice as he turned towards the female. "Is there anything you'd like to say to Dipper before he makes his deal?"

Dipper couldn't see Bill's face, but he assumed the expression on it must have changed, as the golden lady seemingly was stricken with great fear by it.

"_N-no, not at all." _The golden lady muttered, giving a fake smile towards Dipper. He could definitely tell that she didn't want him to make the deal. But why?

Dipper felt two parts of his brain seemingly at war with each other. One side told him that this was all crazy. Bill had proven himself not to be trustworthy before, so why on earth would making a deal with him be a good idea?

The other side of his brain was still going wild with a basic human emotion: gluttony. However, rather then food, it was feeling gluttonous towards the glamorous life that Bill was promising him.

Fame. Fortune. Superheroes. Being recognized as a savior of humanity. It all sounded too good to be true, and likely was.

But yet Dipper still felt himself himself grasp the ballpoint pen, turning to the last page of the contract where his name was to be initialed. He took the lid off of the pen and signed his name on the contract.

The deed was done.

"Ah, wise choice, Dipper!" Bill praised enthusiastically, as Dipper felt the pen and paper float away from him and disappear with the blink of an eye, giving him no chance to take it back. "After all, you were shown the alternative as to what could happen if you refuse the offer, right?"

Dipper suddenly shuddered as he remembered the gory images he had been subject to before. This did seem to be a better alternative. Maybe he had made the wise choice.

Bill began to wave at Dipper as he felt the world around him blurring. He suddenly felt the location around him change drastically as he felt the cemetery return to him.

Dipper suddenly was making eye contact with 'Vskull' again, who was shaking his head at him in a way that confused and panicked Dipper.

"Dude." 'Vskull' simply stated flatly.

"What?!" Dipper questioned, now horrified that he had really screwed up. 'Vskull' said nothing and simply walked out of the cemetery without another word, leaving Dipper alone for his mind to wonder one big thing.

Had he made the right choice?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, next chapter's the epilogue. I'll just warn you all right now: you'll likely be a bit miffed by the epilogue. There's also going to be an alternate ending you can choose to believe if you don't like mine. Best of both worlds!**

**A little "thank you" to those of you who have reviewed chapters four through six: TheEquestrianidiot 2.0, Randomguest815, BillCipher5, Guest, boop, Sneventeen, Apple on the Cipher Wheel, someone, Rose, rebekahlfowler, Omega Ultra, RunFromTheDarkness, GMT, and Skyswag925.**

**As usual, R&R highly appreciated. See you all next time!**


	8. Epilogue

_"Stop, criminal!"_

Dipper roared the familiar catchphrase as his feet ran after yet another bank robber. Something about situations like this gave him such a rush.

Sure, people thought it was weird that this thirteen-year-old kept chasing after criminals, and he hadn't really _done _much that made him feel like a superhero; he had chased some guys around some, but usually it was the cops that brought out the big guns.

Mabel thought he was crazy. His parents told him to stop, that whatever weird hobby he had picked up in Gravity Falls was now dangerous in their big city.

Dipper refused to listen to them. After all, they hadn't been through what he had been through. Mabel knew some, but not a lot, and Dipper had chose not to tell her about the whole "superhero" thing out of fear of her getting jealous or something like that.

_"This kid again? What is he even doing?"_

_"Dumb kid should just go back home."_

_"Aw, he's just trying to help, George."_

_"He looks ridiculous!"_

The voices of the people in the city who were watching Dipper rang in his ears as he chased after the robber. They didn't bother him anymore; Bill had told him that people would be reluctant about his superhero status at first. And he didn't blame them; superheroes seemed like a pretty far-out-there concept. However, Dipper knew that once people recognized how great and his team were, he would receive that shiny "savior of humanity" title and all would be well.

Dipper was starting to wonder about that team, though. He had went up to a few people who he thought might have had superpowers and tried to chat them up, but they all said variations of "go away, weirdo." However, he figured Bill would eventually provide the team for him that he needed, so he decided not to think much of it.

As the bank robber attempted to fire bullets at him, Dipper managed to narrowly avoid them with his head, though he could've gotten hit with them without it making any sort of a difference. After all, he was immortal.

He heard sirens beginning to follow behind him. _No, _he would catch the robber all himself this time. However, as Dipper continued to run, a fatal flaw fell into his path while he wasn't paying attention.

A banana peel. A simple mistake, but Dipper was walking on solid concrete; when his feet slipped and his senses failed to pull himself up in time, he took a nasty fall. A fall that would've killed most people. Except Dipper was...

Wait.

Dipper realized he couldn't move. Everything was suddenly dark, and all the sound around him had stopped. That was, until with a blink of an eye, he saw light. Light coming from a bright flame.

He felt a new sensation in his body, one which was restricting him from moving. The light allowed Dipper to look down and see what it was; however, once he did, he wished he hadn't.

Suddenly, he saw himself dangling above a fiery volcano, hanging off of something and rope stopping him from moving.

"_What's going on?" _Dipper yelled out loud, as his voice echoed throughout the dark space. He heard the sound of something beginning to pull itself up. Two somethings, in fact.

Dipper was suddenly seeing eye-to-eye with Bill, who looked amused at the situation, and the golden lady he had seen previously before, who appeared very concerned for Dipper but seemingly wasn't going to do a thing to help him.

"What on earth is going on?" Dipper questioned loudly, as Bill simply laughed and the golden lady remained silent.

"Foolish boy, what do you think is going on?" Bill asked Dipper. "You're about to be dropped into hell."

"Wait, _what?!" _Dipper shouted, still struggling against the ropes. They didn't budge. "This isn't right! The contract..."

Bill let out a mighty roar of laughter that startled Dipper at the mention of the contract. "Did you honestly think I was going to write you a _superhero _contract? Is every member of the Pines family as dumb as a post?"

He then turned towards the golden lady, and with his eyes summoned the old sheets of paper into the girl's hands. "Please translate page three, section twelve and page six, section nine for our dear Mr. Pines here."

"Yes, sir." The golden lady said, clearing her throat and flipping the pages before reading the following:

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pg. 3, Sec. 12: This is not a permanent immortality contract. By signing this contract, you are signing over all rights to your life to Mr. Bill Cipher, including time, cause, and place of death. Mr. Cipher has the right to change his mind at any time without notice and kill the mortal, Dipper Pines, whenever he pleases.<em>  
><strong>

**_Pg. 6, Sec. 9: When the mortal Dipper Pines dies, he will automatically be cast into hell regardless of his previous actions by the signing of this contract._**

* * *

><p><em>"You..." <em>Dipper growled lowly, before yelling angrily. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Well, of course I did, kid." Bill replied. "Did you honestly think I suddenly became a true and honest man? Fat chance. And also, you should _never _sign a contract in a language you can't read. I guess it's too late for that, now..."

Bill chuckled to himself as Dipper turned his attention towards the golden lady, who simply mouthed a _"Sorry." _at me. Dipper felt himself getting closer and closer to the volcano, the rope lowering and not letting him escape.

"No! No! Please! I don't want to die like this!" Dipper shouted frantically, practically choking on his own words as the hot air began to drown him out. Suddenly everything around him went dark again as he felt his whole body burning.

He had ever-so-willingly been conned by Bill Cipher, and he never saw it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...boo for Dipper. I have a feeling a lot of people will be unhappy with this ending, so I will also be writing an alternate ending chapter either tomorrow or the day after for those who aren't satisfied. You can choose to believe whichever one you'd like, though I consider this one canon.**

**As usual, R&R highly appreciated. See you all next time, for the last time (unless some of you choose to read my future stories, which would bring me great joy but you can't have everything I guess).**


	9. Alternate Ending

_"No."_

It was a bold answer; one that surprised Dipper himself, considering all the risks that he'd be taking and all the images that he'd been shown. However, a part of him was saying that this wasn't right. He couldn't even _read _the contract Bill was pushing him to sign.

There was also the matter of fact that Bill was being nice all of a sudden, something which was definitely off. No. There had to be some sort of interior motive or trick, and Dipper wouldn't be falling for it.

Bill simply stared bewildered at Dipper for a while. "_No? _You'd prefer to die against the gods in a brutally horrific matter then to be a superhero?"

Dipper's mind flashed back to the images he had seen. He immediately felt regret for refusing, and was about to change his mind again, until at last the golden lady spoke up.

"You're making the right decision, Dipper." The golden lady loudly stated, giving an evil glare towards Bill. "The contents of that contract would have basically given Bill full control of your life, as well as the ability to cast you into hell."

"Shut _up!" _Bill snapped at the golden lady, reaching out his fist and preparing to strike her. However, the lady grabbed his wrist before he could make his blow and twisted his arm around him, making him squeal in pain.

"I'm not going to be controlled by you!" The golden lady yelled out in a righteous anger. "I've watched too many mortals die simply because of your games. You like to mess with people's lives so much? Well, then, it's time to feel how it feels to be in real pain,_bastard!"__  
><em>

Dipper simply looked on in amazement as the golden lady's anger almost seemed impossible to be coming out of her considering her seemingly-angelic appearance.

"No...please..." Bill moaned, as the golden lady continued to kick him. "I'll...I'll send the mortal back and reverse the events of the past few days, restoring everything back to normal! **_Stop!"_**

The golden lady stopped her blows for a second and turned towards Dipper. "Are you okay with this deal?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Dipper replied, really just wanting things to go back to normal. Well, Gravity Falls normal.

"Then do as you say you will." The golden lady ordered to Bill. Bill then chanted something incomprehensible, but it blurred everything around Dipper as he felt gravity shift around him.

First everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Dipper?"<p>

Dipper suddenly found himself lying on the familiar service of the warm mattress he slept on at the Mystery Shack, with the voice of his sister Mabel in his ear. He peered up at the girl, who giggled at him.

"Geez, it's about time you got up, sleepy-pants." Mabel chuckled. "Grunkle Stan got Cookie Crisps, and you'd better get down there before Soos eats them all."

So Dipper, definitely excited not to be eating hospital food for once, shuffled down the stairs and poured himself a bowl of Cookie Crisps with milk. The rest of the day was mostly spent inside, with the exception of running a few errands with Grunkle Stan.

Before, one of those errands was going to be setting up a bank account for Grunkle Stan. However, Dipper decided not to advise Grunkle Stan to go to the bank on this particular day, knowing of what chain would start up again if they did go to the bank. Maybe another day.

Dipper felt peaceful, and didn't regret not going through with that deal one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Happy ending! As I said before, you can choose to believe whichever one you'd like. Thanks to everyone who read this story, and be on the lookout for my next Gravity Falls fic - might be a Christmas one too. See you all next time!**


End file.
